ickis_oblina_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Real Space Goofs
Real Space Goofs is the second TV special based The Ickis & Oblina Show following The Fright Night Before Christmas. It also serves as the series finale. Synopsis In this exciting series finale, Ickis & Oblina are having a summer vacation in their spaceship, the A.K.G.C. Centauri, when they are blasted by Kybo Ren the space pirate to the planet Zigma B, where they meet young miner Etno Polino and a broken down android. The android turns out to be an alien with amnesia and a price on his head. It is in fact Stereo Monovici, prince of Zigma B, who has been put in this predicament by the power hungry vizier Zatec-Cha. Etno, the monsters, and loyal guardian Bud Budiovitch help Stereo claim his throne, battle the Pirates of Tarnoonga and settle a dispute with Gorgious Klatoo, the Space Goofs clan leader, and his lieutenant Candy Caramella, as the fate of monster-kind hangs in the balance. Plot Ickis and Oblina are searching for the lost planet Zigma B, on their spacecraft the A.K.G.C. Centauri, when a menacing ship flies by and performs a transmission. This ship belongs to a burly space pirate named Kybo Ren who threatens to zap the Centauri for an intergalactic bypass, which he does. The wrecked Centauri lands coincidentally on Zigma B. The monsters temporarily visit the planet until they have the ship fixed. Nearby, a purple Space Goof alien named Etno Polino had finished his lunch at the Quebec Cafe, only to be met by crimelord Klebb Zellock. The obese bounty hunter demands the money that Etno owed him. The goof tries to gain some time, by means of gathering 50 space bucks at the Gaumont Mine. Zellock agrees, but he makes it clear that if Etno fails again, he would put such a high price on his head, that he won't be able to go anywhere without an entire army of hunters waiting to collect it. Eventually, Etno meets the monsters, and offers them a reward for getting him out of his scrape, an amount of enough space bucks to fix the Centauri, and the duo agree. Ickis, Oblina and their new friend Etno befriend a mysterious alien disguised as a droid. Captured by Zellock, they are forced to mine Nergon-14, a valuable unstable mineral used in proton torpedoes, which Zellock plans to sell to the Empire. In the mines they meet Bud Budiovitch, who identifies their friend as Stereo Monovici, Prince of Zigma B. Together they defeat the crimelord and escape the mines before they are destroyed in a Nergon-14 explosion. The monsters, Etno & Bud return to town to thwart Zatec-Cha, an evil vizier with ambitions to seize the throne of Zigma B. They first tangle with Zatec's minion Vinga, and then struggle to seize the royal scepter of the throne, until they have Zatec arrested. While delivering much needed fuel to Zigma B, the ship is hijacked by Ickis & Oblina's old foe, Kybo Ren. Etno, Bud and the monsters are captured and taken to the water planet Tarnoonga. Ickis, Oblina and Bud must re-capture the fuel shipment and rescue Etno from the lascivious advances of Ren - but first they have to survive the Miridon! Ren escapes and kidnaps Candy Caramella, the lieutenant of Gorgious Klatoo, Stereo's political rival. The monsters, Etno and Bud follow Ren to the planet Bogden to rescue Candy before Stereo is handed over in exchange. However the tables are turned when Stereo reveals Gorgious and a squad of Zigma B soldiers smuggled aboard the pirate's own ship. After a furious lightsaber duel, and an extra scaring by Ickis, Ren is sent back to prison and an alliance is forged between Stereo and Georgious. Now that Etno is safe and has a loving family, Ickis and Oblina reveal to Etno that they must move on to help another monster in trouble. They say goodbye to Etno and happily fly away on the fixed Centauri back to Earth. Full Episode Category:TV specials